¿Por qué tú?
by zaol1996
Summary: Todo parecía ir perfecto hasta hace poco. Ya no más Angelic, ya no más maldición, había encontrado a su verdadero amor... Pero todo estaba de nuevo mal y Barnabas sólo podía fingir que estaba bien. Es qué era, que no podía sacarse de la cabeza el morboso pensamiento de: fecundar las caderas de ésa mujer. Hay que acotar, que precisamente no las de Victoria.


Bueno, desde que vi la película me quedé con ganas de más... Saben, eso nos suele pasar muy a menudo. Creo que es el primer fanfic que decido escribir sobre una película (tengo una idea sobre escribir otro sobre Alice in Wonderland, pero eso será posterior). Esta historia comienza un mes después de todo lo qué le sucedió a la familia Collins. Sinceramente, me hubiera gustado más que Barnabas quedará con Carolyn en vez de Victoria. Sin más preámbulos, disfruten.

* * *

**.**

**¿Por qué tú?**

_**Capítulo 1:** Todo comenzó por tomar un baño_

**.**

* * *

Había transcurrido un mes desde el pasado incidente en Collinwood. Tras la muerta de Angelic, la tranquilidad había dejado huella en la vida de la renovada familia Collins. Barnabas decidió aceptar su vampírica eternidad que tiene de por vida junto a su verdadero amor, Victoria. Una vez más, la empresa familiar de los Collins volvió a dominar por sí sola el furioso Maine, convirtiéndose en la más grande y exitosa empresa de Collinsport. Todo parecía ir muy bien para todos, en especial para Elizabeth (pese al reciente descubrimiento sobre su hija), o al menos creían que todo seguiría perfectamente hasta el accidente del día anterior.

* * *

—Comprendo —dijo Elizabeth entrelazando sus dedos. Intentaba tratar el tema con la mayor paciencia posible—. Yo realmente comprendo tu estado como… vampiro —Sí, aún no podía creer que haya usado esa palabra, porque realmente no había un vampiro en casa, si no dos —: Pero es necesario que te pida que intentes acatar algunas costumbres. Por así decirlo.

Barbabas frunció ligeramente el seño y se cruzó de piernas, mientras que colocaba con firmeza sus dos manos sobre la rodilla superior. Elizabeth era la única que estaba de pie, un poco inquieta por el asunto.

—Mi querida Elizabeth, creo que aunque intente convencerme de que sí entiende el estado de los acontecimientos, no es así.  
»Soy un vampiro —dijo con voz solemne—, y mi nuevo cuerpo ha remplazado las antiguas mundanas necesidades de los humanos. Con esto me refiero a que ya no necesito tal cosa como _tomar un baño_.

—Barnabas —dijo con voz cansina—, ¡Es David! Tú no entiendes… Él… simplemente quiere ser como tú. Eres como una figura paterna en casa y el sólo desea imitarte. —Se pellizcó el tabique de la nariz antes de continuar —: sólo te estoy pidiendo que tomes un baño, eso lo incitará a volver a sus antiguas costumbres de aseo, ¿de acuerdo?

—No veo cuál es el problemas que el Sr. David desee ser como mi persona —una sonrisa causada por el alago asomó en sus labios—, como tampoco veo qué hay de malo en no tomar un baño diariamente. En mis tiempos, hace doscientos años…

—Por favor —dijo en tono de suplica—, sólo quiero que David crezca siendo un chico normal, no quiero que se sienta mal porque su familia este llena de… Vampiros y… Hombres lobos —soltó un suspiro al terminar la frase.

Barbanas, quien se encontraba en una posición semi inclinada, se acomodó derecho en el asiento del mobiliario. Al mirar los cansinos ojos de Elizabeth, un sentimiento humano, casi como la culpa o el deber, le incitó a aceptar aquel pedido.

—Bien, creo que puedo hacerlo. —de los labios de Elizabeth salió un suspiro cansado—, pero no planeo hacerlo diariamente.

Elizabeth no parecía muy contenta con lo que había dicho el vampiro, pero era un poco conformista y aquello era un buen comienzo. Sin darle tiempo de pensarlo un poco más, se inclinó un poco y estrechó la mano con aquel pálido hombre.

Las dos cabezas de la familia salieron del estudio privado del hogar; la habitación que solía frecuentar el padre de Barnabas en vida. El patriarca de la familia como todo un caballero, abrió la puerta le sucedió el paso a Elizabeth, quien con un leve gesto agradeció. Por otra parte, ligeros pasos se oyeron acercándose a la pareja. En la gran casa casi vacía, podía predecirse el acercamiento de los individuos. Por cosa del destino, David se estaba acercando con un yoyo de un rojo chillón en la mano.

Con un gran sonrisa se acercó hacía su tía y su antepasado.

—¿Qué es ese olor? —dijo Barnabas casi imprudente, levantando ligeramente la ceja derecha.

Elizabeth le dedicó una rápida mirada inquisitiva para reprocharle que cumpliera el acuerdo que establecieron hace pocos minutos. De la boca del hombre salió un "Oh" y puso en marcha aquella atenta petición.

—Sr. David —Barnabas se acercó con todo el dolor de su olfato inhumano hacía el chico—, justo quería hablarle.

—¿De qué?

Poco a poco fueron alejándose de Elizabeth.

—He recordado algo estupendo que solía hacer de niño. De seguro que le encantará probarlo usted también.

—¿Qué podrá ser? —con aquella voz contagiosamente jovial, no tardo en despertar la curiosidad del niño.

—Como sabe, la mansión tiene sientos de pasadizos secretos que cuando niño me encargué de encontrar. Había uno en especial que me encantaba mucho, solía frecuentarlo muy a menudo. —un suspiro salió de sus labios al recordarlo—. Era el baño secreto de mi madre, ella solía pasar horas en la privacidad de su santuario. ¿No lo quisiera probar?

—¿Estás seguro que está bien que vallamos ahí? Era el lugar favorito de tu mamá —dijo con una compresiva expresión en su rostro. David sabía lo tan doloroso que era perder a una madre, y más recientemente, a un padre.

—Sí, Sr. David. Me encantaría que lo probara, seguro le gustará. Solo déjeme preparar todo y usted vaya a jugar con esa cosa. —tomó el yoyo con sus dedos índice y pulgar para observarlo con extrañeza, hasta que se lo devolvió al chico.

—De acuerdo. Gracias —David le dedicó una gran sonrisa para irse corriendo entre los pasillos.

Barnabas soltó un suspiro de alivio, no por él, si no por su sensible olfato que ya estaba comenzando a no poder usar.

* * *

Hacía mucho tiempo que ella había descubierto ese pasadizo secreto, quedaba en alguna parte del área que no estaba en uso de la mansión. Era su escondite favorito, un lugar a donde nadie podía encontrarla y podía relajarse hasta interminables horas del día. Era su lugar, el único a donde podía olvidar que era una mujer lobo, que era Carolyn, que no era humana. Allí sólo existía su esencia y con eso bastaba. Se había encargado durante años que nadie la siguiera y había logrado mantenerse al margen, sin que nadie notara su ausencia, aunque de por sí ella solía ser invisible para su madre y los demás.

Tomó un cambio de ropa en sus manos y colocó una toalla de baño en su hombro, aquel lugar secreto también solía ser su lugar de ducha cotidiana. Encima de la mesa, al lado de su lámpara de laba, se encontraba su walkman, que no dudo en tomar y llevarlo junto a sus cosas. Un poco de Alice Cooper en el baño no le haría nada de daño. Antes de dirigirse a su escondite, cerró de un golpe la puerta de la habitación que tanto solía espiar el vampiro en "secreto".

La casa estaba en la acostumbrada tenue luz de la tarde, y aquellos silenciosos pasillos, seguramente significaba que todos estaban reunidos augustamente en la sala de estar en la chimenea. Eso estaba bien para Carolyn. Se encaminó hasta el área más oscura de aquella tenebrosa mansión y acercándose cuidadosamente a la pared, comenzó a palpar la superficie. Allí se encontraba una puerta secreta que con facilidad pudo encontrar, y entre las renjillas colocó sus dedos para jalarla y abrirla. Un chirrido se produjo al abrirla completa y para sorpresa de los desconocidos, el lugar estaba alumbrado por la luz del sol, que asomaba por la ventana. El sol descendía por el oeste, así que normalmente no hacía falta usar el interruptor.

Carolyn ni lenta ni perezosa, apartó las cosas en una silla que estaba muy cercana a la bañera, donde normalmente colocaba su walkman. Se inclinó en aquella fina pieza de mármol y abrió el un poco oxidado grifo para que el agua pudiera correr. Se desvistió con la gracia de su cuerpo danzante, no podía negar que el tiempo del baño era el mejor. Esas viejas paredes de un color gótico, aquel techo que se veía infinitamente alto y aquella iluminación tan perfecta… Le hacían querer pasas horas allí.

Cuando ya la bañera fue llenada con agua fría, metió las puntas de sus dedos en ella para ver la temperatura de ella. Una sonrisa descuidada se asomó por sus labios, era una temperatura perfecta, no habría falta usar agua caliente. Colocó a sonar uno de los últimos éxitos de Alice Cooper y se pasó los auriculares para sumergir su cuerpo del cuello para abajo en el agua. Un gemido de placer escapó por sus labios. Eso era vida. Nada como escuchar a Alice Cooper, aún no podía creer que apenas hace un mes los había conocido en persona y gracias a su excéntrico pariente, Barnabas. Tal vez podría utilizar la ingenuidad de aquel sujeto para traer a The Rolling Stones en un próximo _baile_.

—Oh sí. Eso estaría bien —dijo para sí misma con una sonrisa pícara en los pálidos labios.

Sumergió un poco mas su cuerpo en el agua teniendo cuidado de no mojar los auriculares. Cerró los ojos con una expresión de serenidad, mientras que una canción de Led Zeppelin comenzaba sonar. Para mayor comodidad, inclinó un poco una pierna y cruzó la otra sobre ella sin darse cuenta que había salpicado agua muy cerca de sus pertenencias. La salpicadura del agua llegó hasta el Walkman, haciendo que este expulsara unas chispas, deteniéndose la canción.

Carolyn abrió los ojos de repente, la canción se había detenido sin explicación. Antes de salir de la bañera, removió los auriculares y los sostuvo con la mano afuera del agua, para sumergir la parte superior del cuerpo y poder mojar su cabello. Arrojó los auriculares hacía la silla, y cuidadosamente se levantó en la bañera para poder salir de esta. No obstante, se detuvo al escuchar un chirrido bastante familiar. La puerta estaba entreabierta, había jurado que la había cerrado… Se congeló al ver que Barnabas entraba por el espacio.

Barbabas quería entrar con cautela, o al menos eso había intentado hasta que la engañosa puerta lo había traicionado. Pocos pasos atrás, había oído con su sentido inhumano a un invasor en aquel lugar tan especial, pero… ¿quién hubiera pensado que era Carolyn? El baño se llenó de un estruendoso grito femenino, que pronto fue acompañado por el de Barnabas.

—¡Fuera! —gritó casi desgarrando sus cuerdas vocales.

* * *

**N/A:** ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Muy interesante, eh? Sí el fic gusta y puede tener futuro, lo sigo. Pero les pediré un poco de paciencia, porque tengo otros en marcha.

Un beso para todos.


End file.
